The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Coleus blumei, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ScolK1.
The new Coleus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a selection of the Coleus blumei ‘Saber Mix’, not patented. The new Coleus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, The Netherlands in 2001. The selection of the new Coleus was based on its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Ter Aar, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.